Leo
How Leo joined the Tourney Leo was part of a very talented family. Leo's father was a world-famous spelunker, while Leo's mother served as a G Corporation executive. Although Leo's father disappeared during an expedition when Leo was a child, Leo still wanted to follow in the family tradition and become a spelunker. Leo possessed a strong sense of character, thanks to a proper upbringing. Life was pleasant and relatively uneventful until one fateful day, when Leo's mother was killed by an unknown assailant. Depressed and filled with grief, Leo became incensed when the police called-off their investigation quickly and without explanation. Leo vowed to find the truth. During Leo’s own investigation, the Kremling leader King K. Rool materialized as a person of interest. The Kremlings wer popularized at the time as a world hero, making it difficult to get close to K. Rool, and it looked as though Leo’s quest had reached an insurmountable impasse. It was at this time that news of the Nintendo-sponsored Smash Bros. Tourney began to spread. Leo learned that King K. Rool was scheduled to appear in person at the event. Realizing that this may be the only chance to take revenge against K. Rool, Leo decided to enter the contest. Character Select Screen Animation Leo does one of her Tekken 6 intro poses and says as the camera zooms to her, "Get ready!". Special Attacks Power Punch (Neutral) This move consists of Leo throwing a powerful punch, with her fist engulfed in flames shaped like a falcon. Leo has to announce it with a "Power...PUNCH!" every time she uses it, making it even more predictable. Raptor Rage (Side) Leo pauses for a split second before dashing a short distance forwards. Wind Whip Return (Up) A green ribbon of magic spins around Leo, causing her to disappear. After that, she will reappear in the direction held on the Analog Stick (or directly above her original location if the control stick is not moved).The initial ribbon spinning is capable of damaging opponents that touch it. Pierce Punch Reflector (Down) Leo creates an orange hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Magnetic Shockwave (Hyper Smash) Leo says "Magnetic SHOCKWAVE!" as she channels some magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of pink powerful energy columns that knock her opponents away from her with great force. Bullet Blast (Final Smash) Based on Ryu's Street FIghter IV Ultra Combo, Leo collects a mass of energy as she yells "Bullet!". She then fires it at an opponent while yelling "BLAST!", inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. Victory Animations #Leo wipes off her eyebrow then says "That was a close one...". #Leo turns around and gives a thumbs up saying "Lucky me!". #*Leo turns around and gives a thumbs up saying "Rest in peace, mom.". (Kazuya victories only) #Leo turns and advances while changing her stances, then she ends with a fist out, all the while saying "No pattern, no form.". #*Leo turns and advances while changing her stances, then she ends with a fist out, all the while saying "Auf Wiedersehen, crocodiles!". (King K. Rool victories only) On-Screen Appearance Leo jumps down then does 3 kung-fu strikes saying "Just relax. You can do it!" to herself. Special Quotes *Wir müssen aufpassen! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Giratina, Sgt. Byrd, Professor Mole, any member of the Super Readers, or any member of Team Umizoomi) *Man, are you ugly? (When fighting King K. Rool) *Now I will avenge my mother! (When fighting Kazuya) Trivia *Leo's voice has been reverted back to her Tekken 6 voice because her Tekken Tag Tournament 2 voice sounds nothing like her Tekken 6 voice. Likewise, she speaks German in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 as opposed to Tekken 6, Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and its sequel, where she speaks English; however, she uses her Tekken Tag Tournament 2 voice instead of her Tekken 6 voice when she has the correct matchups. Her German voice from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 returns for all of her quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers should the player choose to make her speak German. *Some theories have been collected on Leo's gender. Leo's looks tell that Leo is a boy, but the voice Leo uses tell that Leo is a girl, so therefore the true gender of Leo is questionable. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Leo speaks Japanese. Coincidentally, both her English and Japanese voice actresses are the same as Ash Ketchum's voice actresses from the original Pokémon anime series. Likewise, she and Ash Ketchum have the same Japanese voice actress. *Leo shares her French voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Viola, Julia Chang, Asuka Kazama, Natsu, Tira, Amy Sorel, Wonder Red, and Seong Mi-na. *Leo's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is King K. Rool, who happens to be Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's arch-nemesis. Sportacus is her second rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters